Beauty Comes In Different Forms
by Magz2015
Summary: Basically forced into an arranged marriage, Sunny (Sani) is not happy. When his new bride comes up pregnant, form their one time together, his mouth about how 'not' beautiful children are cause her to send him away. Will he see what he is missing and fix things? Or will her father truly get what he really wants?
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh, Ichiryu hung up the phone as he dropped his head. Sani's jet was seen coming. He just didn't know how well this was going to go and hoped that Sani would agree to it at least for the year that he was suggesting. He had his suspicions about this deal itself, but the lure of ingredients that could boost them was worth it. Especially if they could get to them before the Gourmet Corp.

Looking up at Nayuki, he sits back in his chair. "Are you absolutely sure that you want Sani for this? He is a good kid, but not exactly the kind of person to think that anything with marriage and what comes hand in hand with that is 'beautiful' you know. He may dig his heals in and not do it, regardless of what I say. Coco would actually be much better suited for this."

Shaking his head no, Nayuki smiled as he glanced back at his daughter who sat just behind him with her head bowed. "I am sure that my daughter and I could help convince him. My daughter is beautiful and that alone should make it worth it for him. She is a prize for anyone, even any of the Heavenly Kings."

He then turned his eye around and glared into Ichiryu's glaring eyes as he sighed. "Of course you better do all you can to make sure he does it. If he doesn't do it before I leave, you won't get access to the ingredients that you want access too. And my family literally has the last of the ones you want."

Though he wanted to smart off to that, he didn't really have a chance to do it. The private elevator to his office opened and he turned to see Sani walking toward them with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "It is good to see you Sani. Thank you for coming. Have a seat." He then gestured for the seat that was closest to him.

As he moved to the chair to sit down, Sani smiled as he sighed. "It wasn't a problem really. I was on my way to life and this place isn't that far out of the way." Opening his eyes as he gave a sly smile, Sani uncrossed his arms and put one hand in his lap and the other on the arm of the chair. "What is it that you wanted me for anyway?"

"First of all Sani I want to introduce you to Nayuki and his daughter Saya. He is a potential business partner of the IGO. Once the deal is set, it will allow me to have access to some very rare ingredients that they have. The one thing that the deal is missing is what he wants for her." Closing his eyes as he crossed his arms, Ichiryu nodded. "He wants a marriage arranged with Saya and one of you Kings."

Glancing back and giving the girl a look, Sani couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Well from what he could see of her. He wished he could see her face but she kept it down. But it was her body language that told him something was off about her. Turning back to Ichiryu, Sani kept his smile as he nods. "So you want me to go and get Coco for you then?"

Fixing Sani with a glare that he hadn't had to give him since he was a child and he took him in. Ichiryu had to make this deal. It was more important than he could really tell Sani right now. Folding his hands before his face he sighed. "No Sani he wants her to marry you." Just as he started to open his mouth, Ichiryu held his hand up to stop him from talking. "Sani I know how you feel about the concept of marriage, but I am still asking you to do this. I don't ever ask much of you Sani. So humor me just this once and shut your mouth and do this."

With a glare, Sani was actually taken back some. He hadn't been talked to like that by him since he was young. But marriage was not something that he wanted ever. The concept of what you have to do after the ceremony was just cringe worthy to him. And children were just revolting to him. 'He has got to be kidding? I am not doing this! No way!'

Clearing his throat, Nayuki pulled two sets of glaring blue eyes to him as he met Sani's eyes. "Son the only requirements that I ask for, is that you are seen in public a few times acting the part of a happily married couple, with your rings on. And that you consummate the marriage only one time. And it only has to last for one year and then you can be on your way if you wish then. Other than those things, I don't care what the two of you do in the next year."

Sani glared at him with even more rage than he did when he looked at the old man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl tense and start shaking. Moving his feelings to her, she was warm, her muscles were tense and her heart raced. She was terrified! Was it the arranged marriage that her father wanted right now? Or was it something different?

With a sigh as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, Sani turns his head from them all. "It isn't her. It is just that I have a problem with the part of consummating the marriage. That is a less than beautiful act."

Her eyes darting up when she heard that, Saya could see the rage that was building in her father's eyes. Paling she had to do something. If not one of the Heavenly Kings, then he was going to take her to the Gourmet Corp! The only thing he wanted was power and the ability to do anything that he wants with ingredients and would stop at nothing to get it. The thought of being forced to bed by Starjun scared her!

Moving she stood and gave them all a bow as she pulled all eyes to her. "I am sorry to interrupt. My name is Saya. I promise you that if you were to agree to doing this, I would do all I could not to embarrass you. It would be an honor if you would."

His feelers now on her father too, the fear she had was from him. Not from Sani himself or Ichiryu. Looking at Nayuki, he didn't like the glare that he had for his daughter. He may not like marriage, but there was for sure something abusive about that man. He was looking at her like she just killed another human for no reason. Clearly and with the glare he could feel from Ichiryu there was going to be no getting out of this.

Finally he stands up and walks over to Saya. "Don't bow to me. What did you say your name was?"

Standing up as she looked up into his eyes, Saya couldn't believe just how handsome he really was. "My name is Saya."

Crossing his arms as he turned his head toward Ichiryu, Sani sighed. "As it seems that I have no choice. I agree to a marriage for one year only. And only one time 'consummating' the marriage only one time only." Shivering as he uttered the last statement.

His demeanor totally different now, Nayuki smiled as he clapped his hands together and turns to Ichiryu. "That is wonderful! Ichiryu it is good to do business with you." Reaching out he shook his hand and smiled. "Everything is a go now. I will leave her with you and Sani, I expect a copy of the marriage license by the end of the week."

Walking him toward the door past the kids, Ichiryu nodded a thank you to Sani, but gave him a glare as well. To stay there he would be right back. He was relieved that he agreed to it, but he had to go along with it. "You will get it as soon as possible. I see no reason in prolonging it since they both have agreed to it."

Waiting for them to be gone, Sani turned softer eyes back to the woman before him, who would be his wife by that night he was sure. "Saya." When she turned her eyes to him he sighed. "Tell me. Why were you so scared when it looked like I wasn't going to agree to it at all? And I know it has to do with your father. What is going on there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping her head, Saya sighed as she let her eyes half closed. "It is difficult to explain. My father is not a bad guy, but he has his moments when he can be violent. Usually since I am always with him it comes out on me and…"

"You feared that he would turn on you if I said no?" Sani had his feelers all over her. She wasn't telling a lie, but he got a feeling that there was something more too it. He would figure out what that was later on though.

Nodding as she looked back up at him with a bright smile and closed eyes. "I was. However, that is not something that I need to worry about for at least the next year. I do appreciate your agreeing to this. Not just for my sake, but for the business arrangement that my father and yours have now."

"Indeed." Reeling in his feelers, Sani turned from her and walked over to the window as he sighed. "I did this simply because I have no choice. Had I denied it fully, I would have had to of face the old man and I am not ready to do that just yet. One year is all. I have a feeling that when he returns, there will be someone with him to marry us right now." Turning back to her red face, Sani sighed. "They did not put a time limit on when we have to consummate this thing. Though I am not looking forward to that. I can promise you that it won't happen right away. So you don't need to get all embarrassed about it."

Both sets of blue eyes turned to the door just as it opened. Just like he thought, Sani glared then closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. There was a priest with him. "I figured you wouldn't waste any time."

"Indeed. Let's get this over with, then I will have you shown to the home in the city you will be able to use while you are married." Turning to Saya, Ichiryu smiled. "Though I am sure if Sani has his way, you young lady are going to get to see a lot of Life."

Moving to stand next to her, Sani kept his eyes closed as he stood beside her. She was scared to death, and he was more than a little annoyed at the moment. He couldn't help but think about what she wasn't telling him that freaked her out. He was sure that it would come out eventually. 'I don't really care, I am just curious.'

"Sani!"

Snapping his head up, Sani sighed when he found the priest and Ichiryu looking at him. "I do." He said his part. In just a few moments, he would kiss her and then his freedom for a year was gone. Forcing him into icky situations that he never wanted to be in.

Smiling when it came her turn, Saya gave a nod. "I do." She then gasped when a hand touched her face and lifted it up. Her eyes going wide when she felt lips press into hers for a quick kiss. Her first kiss. Dropping her now red face, Saya took a deep breath. She was married now. She wanted to be more thrilled than what she was being married to him. But at the same time, she was forced into this and didn't get the chance to get to know him very well. And he was even less pleased than she was.

"Here Sani." Ichiryu tossed a set of wings toward him. "I tried to get them as beautiful as I could. Rings. Part of the deal remember."

Catching them, Sani looked down at the m and sighed. "They could be better but at least they aren't ugly all together. I may tweak mine some. He slid his on, then turned and handed Saya hers. "Here."

Taking the ring Saya nodded. "Thank you." But when she started to put it on her hand she gasped and jumped back when Ichiryu reached out and snatched it from her as he glared at Sani. "Um…."

Forcing the ring back in Sani's hand, Ichiryu sighed. "Look. I will come by later and talk to you about this. But at least humor me and do it all right. You put the ring on her hand!"

Glaring back, Sani didn't move. "I told you that I am doing this under complete protest. I will not…."

"Just do it!" Ichiryu glared into Sani's eyes until he finally turned and slipped her ring on. "Thank you. Now. Do you want me to show you to the house that will be yours? Or do you just want the address?"

"Address is fine." Sani held his hand out as he sighed. He just wanted to get out of there. "What time should I expect you?"

"Late." Ichiryu then walked over and wrote down the address on a piece of paper as he sighed. "Here. Oh and you will need to explain a few things about you to her. You know that right?"

"I figured as much." Sani snatched the address out of his hand and then turned and headed for the door. Taking Saya by the hand. Stopping at the elevator, Sani looked down at her. "You have things?"

Nodding Saya pointed toward the small travel bag. "That is all I have." But then her eyes went wide when it lifted and moved behind them floating in the air. "Okay that's weird."

"Come. I will explain that on the way." He then stepped into the elevator with her and glared as the door closed. 'This day started out fine. Now it is just getting worse. I won't even make it to Life now today.'

Dropping her head more, Saya let out a long sigh. Hugging herself she closed her eyes to try and keep the tears at bay. "I am truly sorry about this."

"We were both forced into this, and for the sake of business. There is nothing that you need be sorry about." Once it opened to the roof he grabbed her hand and headed for the helicopter. "Come. I know where this is and it is on the other side of the city. The yard in it should be big enough to hold this."

Nodding, Saya climbed up in, but then blinked as her bag floated in and sat on her lap. Looking over at him with wide eyes, Saya blinked. "Alright how did you do that?"

Getting in himself, Sani smiled. "My Gourmet Cells. I have feelers that are point one micron wide. Hundreds of times smaller than a hair. They allow me to fight to get the ingredients that I want, as well as many other things. I held your bag with one of them."

As they took off Saya nodded. "I see. But then again I figured you would have something unique about you."

"Come again?" Sani turned a glare on her as she smiled. 'What is that about?'

"You are a Heavenly King. I knew that there had to be something about you that was unique to just you for you to be able to be one." Laughing as he relaxed and cracked a small smile, Saya looked down at her bag. She did hope that they could at least get along for the next year.

X

"You sent for us Old Man?"

Looking up as Toriko, Rin, and Coco walked in, Ichiryu sighed as he laid his pen down. "I did. I will fill Sani in on this later." He then smiled when he noticed that Toriko had his arm around Rin's waist. "First and foremost. Toriko. Rin. How has your first month of marriage been?"

Blinking with an odd look, Toriko didn't know what he meant by that. "What do you mean? Other than a couple of things it is the same as it was before we got married."

Rolling her eyes, Rin glared up at him as she sighed. "He isn't talking about the things that haven't changed like when we hunt together now. He is talking about the couple things that are new Toriko."

"Oh." Turning red, Toriko smiled as he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "Well they are good."

Pulling Ichiryu's eyes to him, Coco closed his as he crossed his arms. "However that isn't the reason why we are here is it? You didn't call all three of us here just to see how Toriko is adjusting to married life."

"Indeed I didn't. There is a man named Nayuki. He lives close to a border of the Gourmet World. He has the last of several very rare ingredients that I wanted to get ahold of. He has a small reviving program, but nothing like Yosaku could do with them." Crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair, Ichiryu closed his eyes. "I did all I could for the last few years to get him to make a business contract with me. Giving me enough of each ingredient that he has to bring it back on my levels. He refused adamantly until today."

"What changed today?"

Looking up into Coco's brown eyes, Ichiryu let out an annoyed sigh. "His daughter is of age now and the one thing he demanded to seal the contract is her marriage to a Heavenly King." Holding his hand up with the instant glare, Ichiryu stopped Coco from saying anything. "I knew you would refuse because of the poison. Toriko is already married. And I wouldn't let any woman marry Zebra. Besides, he asked for Sani by name."

Bursting into a fit of laughter, Rin closed her eyes. "That's a laugh! There is no way my brother would do something like that. He sees marriage and everything that goes along with it as icky and disgusting." But then she opened her eyes when Toriko and Coco gasped and her own eyes went wide to see the marriage certificate! "He did it!?"

"Under protest. I am sending you three, and Komatsu to Nayuki's home to the North to get some of all the rare, endangered and nearly extinct ingredients that he has and bring them here." Standing and going to look out the window, Ichiryu sighed. "One of them that he has, he doesn't even know what it is and I want it. More than anything. And once I get it, and figure out a way to make more of it, it will benefit everyone here ten fold. Even you Rin."

"What is that?" Toriko was all work now. To have gotten Sani to marry someone like that. Just for some ingredients. It had to be something high class.

His eyes narrowing, Ichiryu took a deep breath. "He has Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Holding her bag as she walked in the house, Saya smiled as she looked around. It was already furnished with everything that they would need. He left nothing out. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, both with huge bath tubs and showers, and one half bath. A good sized living room, a huge kitchen and dining room.

Going in the kitchen she smiled to see all the different high class cooking utensils that he had there. "I thought it may have been furnished. But I didn't think he would fill it up like this. This looks like we have lived here for a few years there is so much stuff in it."

"Indeed he has thought of everything that we are going to need here." Sani turned and went to look at the bedrooms. Two of them each had their own bathroom and a large bed. The other room didn't have the bathroom, but it was just as big as the other ones. Going back into the living room he sighed. "Well this isn't totally ugly so I can live here for year."

"That is good." Walking up to him, Saya had her head down as she took a nervous breath. "You said before we left that we are not doing 'that' any time soon. But, are we going to share a room? Or do we have our own rooms."

Seeing how she turned all nervous again, Sani sighed. "We are going to have our own rooms. You can have your privacy and I will have mine. Like I said before, it has nothing to do with you. You are beautiful, but there are things that to me are just icky and I avoid them at all costs. No matter who it is with."

Smiling, Saya let her head fall to the side. "That is alright. Like I said too, we were both forced into this. Which room do you want?"

"I will take that one over there." Sani looked over at the room he was closest too, the followed her as she went toward the other room. Once she was in, he turned and went to the kitchen as he sighed. "I wonder if he stocked it with anything worth while?"

Opening the fridge he sighed as he closed his eyes. "At least this is better than your normal super market food. I wonder if I could get Komatsu to come and make something?"

"I can cook."

Looking over at Saya, Sani's eyes went wide. When he met her at the office, she wore a dressy outfit. In her jeans and tank she was in now, it really accent some beautiful curves. But then he sighed. "Do you think that you can cook with these?"

Going to stand next to him, Saya nodded. "I can. Father made sure that I knew how to cook just about anything. He says that I get the talent for cooking from my mother who was a chef. I wanted to become one, but he never let me leave to learn anything from chefs." Looking up at him she blinked. "Are you hungry? I know that there isn't much I can do compared to what you can do but I can cook."

"Alright. Let's see what you got." Turning and headed out of the kitchen, Sani sighed. "Nothing lavish, but my normal serving is double the size of what most eat."

"Right." Saya smiled as she turned back to the fridge and tied her hair back. 'Well here we go. Let's see if he likes what I can do. I think that is what I want to do this year. Try to find a chef to teach me some tricks of the trade. Be more like Mama.'

X

Sitting the final thing on the table, Saya smiled. There were lots of high end ingredients here. Nothing like some of what her father had. Some of them were new to her, but most of what was there she knew. Each of them had a serving of three different things. "I wonder where he is?"

"That actually smells divine."

Jumping as she looked up to find Sani standing there in the door way with extra wide eyes. Smiling as she relaxed, Saya nodded. "Why thank you."

Sitting down as he looked at the serving sizes, she didn't go overboard, it was just about right for what he would want. Though he had never seen any of these dishes before. "So what is all of this? I have never seen dishes quite like them before."

"Okay." Moving so that she could point to his different things, Saya couldn't hide the pride she had in her eyes. "Like I said, I can cook, but I make things up as I go. I never got to learn recipes. So that is what I did here. This white rice, and a gravy like sauce I made using some Maboro Sake, a few herbs and spices and a ten yolk egg. It was the first time that I seen one of them. And I mixed it in with some Rose Ham and Bacon Leaf."

Moving on, she went to the next dish that was bigger. "For this one, I took some Eggplanurse and grilled them with some Roast Banana and covered it with a gravy. And for desert, I used some milk from a Milk Whale that was in the fridge, and some strawberries to make something sweet. And then there is Maboro Sake."

Nodding as she moved to sit down across from him, Sani reached out with his chopsticks to the first thing that she made. Getting some of the Bacon Leaf and Rose Ham in the bite. Taking a bite he gasped as his eyes went wide. They were basic ingredients but the way she prepared them, and the seasonings were spot on. It may not have been a recipe that she learned, but it was one she made up.

Moving on, he took a bite of everything that she made quickly. It was amazing. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that an actual chef made this meal. Looking up at her wide eyes as she moved to sit down, Sani sighed. "Don't take my not speaking as how bad it is. You have quite a talent for cooking. With a little help from a good chef, you will be amazing one day."

Blushing now, Saya dropped her head. "Thank you. That means a lot. Especially from you." The rest of the meal was ate in silence. Methodically, once the food was gone, Saya gathered the dishes and washed them, dried them and put them away. Not really knowing what to do much, she went to her room and pulled out the last two things of yarn that she had and a crochet hook. Going back into the living room she settled on the couch with her yarn. Sani who had went in his room right after she started to gather the plates still had yet to come out.

Looking down at what she was doing, Saya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Well at least I am away from him for at least the next year.'

X

"Shouldn't you be out there trying to get to know your wife Sani?"

Glaring over at the window, Sani sighed. "I don't even want to have a wife. Now out with it. Why did you force me to do something so icky? It better be good."

Smiling as he sat in the window, Ichiryu nodded. "It will benefit you more than you think it will. You know that Yosaku is trying to revive Earth right?" When he got a serious nod, Ichiryu smiled. "Well he got a few started. One is going extra slow and hasn't done much. The others all died. But if we had a good existing Earth. We could boost the one he has and get more going and take them back to the Gourmet World and get them going strong again."

"What does that have to do with you forcing me to get married?" Sani was standing now with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

Holding up a finger, Ichiryu smiled even bigger. He could still remember Sani, along with the rest of them, as little kids coming to train under him. Taking them in and raising them and training them as a father would. "First you were told to do this for your old man. Second, there is something I don't like about how he treats that little girl. Third. One of the ingredients that he has, that I want is Earth. He just doesn't know that is what it is yet."

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Earth!?" Sani's eyes going wide as he stood there he didn't know what to say or do on that note. He knew Yosaku was trying to revive it, but he didn't know that he was that far back. But to think someone else actually had Earth he didn't know what to think about it. "You are not kidding with me just to make me not complain about this are you?"

Serious now, Ichiryu sighed. "He has more than a few extremely high quality ingredients that I want. Earth is just one of them. Just try and get to know her, and do that act just one time soon. The sooner it is done, the more he is going to see us keeping our side, the more ingredients we have access too. Had it not been for that fact, I would have pushed for Coco to be here and not you. Even with his poison skin. That would end up killing her because of that."

"I see." Sani turned his head toward the door as he sighed. "By the way. Do you happen to know where Toriko and Komatsu are?"

Nodding as he stood, Ichiryu smiled "Earth and a few other ones come first. I sent Toriko, Rin, Coco and Komatsu to go and pick them up. They are dropping all of them off to Yosaku who is going to get started on bringing them back right away and figuring out how to do clones of some of them. They are going to be gone for a few weeks at least."

Nodding as he turned to walk for the door, Sani sighed. "Do me a favor then. Bring some rare and extremely high quality ingredients here. And send them all over when they get here. She has quite a talent for cooking. I want to see what she can or can't do."

"She does?"

Nodding as he looked over his shoulder, Sani smiled. "Things I had never seen before, but using the basic ingredients that you had this stocked with, she was actually able to impress me." Then he opened the door and walked out into the living room.

Smiling as he crossed his arms, Ichiryu listened for a moment when he heard Sani ask her what she was doing. 'Hopefully this shows you Sani, that you can broaden your scope of what is beautiful. Either way it goes, I am going to fix so that little girl never goes back to her father.

X

"That doesn't look like anything but knots right now." Sani watched as she quickly used the hook she held and grew out whatever it was she was making. But he didn't see that anything could look like knots and turn into something he could tell what it was or even like.

Laughing with a small smile Saya shook her head. "I just started this tonight. When it is done, it is going to be a coaster. I don't have any other colors than these two. But I can alternate and give it a pattern. I promise you will see what it is soon enough. Trust me."

"We shall see." Closing his eyes with a sigh, Sani leaned back on the couch. "Well. Since we were both forced into this, and really don't know anything about each other. Tell me about yourself. What sort of hobbies do you have?"

Keeping her eyes on her work as she crocheted, Saya couldn't stop her smile. "Well. That is a tricky question. My father always kept me inside, I only got to see what was outside my house when I would travel with him. And that wasn't very often. So I guess the only hobbies I really have is crocheting and cooking. Both of which I taught myself, and both I have been told I get from my mother."

"Where is your mother?"

Her eyes going wide then half closing as she sat her work in her lap, Saya sighed. "I don't remember her. She died when I was just three. Father told me that she just got sick and never got better and after six months she died."

Her heart was racing, she was trying not to breath hard. Letting his eyes harden some, Sani sighed. "You don't believe that though do you?"

Jerking her head up, Saya blinked with wide eyes. "Wait what? How did you know….."

"Your reaction." Sani sighed as he smiled. "Well I can at least help you get some travel experience in. Part of the condition is that from time to time we are seen in public as a couple. Life would be considered that, and would travel far and wide from there. You will love Life."

"Life? That is the second time I have heard that and I have no idea what it is." Saya gave him a wide eyed look when he turned what looked like a mortified look to her. "Is that bad?"

Blinking for a moment then dropping his head, Sani sighed. "Well yes and no. Everyone I thought knew about Life. It is the Healing Country. Everything about it revolves around healing just about anything. But for those that are not sick or injured it doubles as a spa. That is where I was headed this morning."

Dropping her head with a sigh, Saya half closed her eyes. "Before you were forced to marry me."

With a nod, Sani turned soft eyes to her. Whatever her father did to her seemed to really hit her self-esteem hard. 'However I think a day being pampered and catered too in Life might help. Though I think having Komatsu cook with her and show her things will help more.' Standing with a smile, Sani crossed his arms. "Well then it is settled."

Shocked some again, Saya looked up at him with blinking wide eyes again. "What is settled Sani?"

Turning to her, Sani leaned down her face as he held finger up by his, and his other on his hip. "Tomorrow morning we are leaving here and going to go spend some time in Life. Show you what that is all about. And then you will get to meet some friends of mine."

Once he stood up, Saya started to get nervous. "Who are your friends?"

Laughing as he turned back toward his room, Sani sighed. "Toriko and Coco from the Heavenly Kings. As well as my little sister Rin. She will be thrilled to meet you. And then Komatsu. The Head Chef at Hotel Gourmet."

Gasping as she jerked her head up, Saya froze. "Wait that is a six star restaurant! You really know the head chef there?"

Nodding as he looked over his shoulder, Sani smiled. "I do. He is a squealy. But he can cook just about anything. He is the chef partner of Toriko. It will be a couple of weeks before you meet him. So do make sure to get lots of sleep tonight. We leave at dawn."

Blinking as he went on back in his room and shut his door, Saya was still a little dazed at the moment. She was shocked to find out that her new husband was friends with a chef of a six star hotel. She had a sister in law that she didn't know she would have.

With a sigh as she looked down at the coaster, Saya shook her head. "And I guess I get to visit the country of Life tomorrow."

X

"What!?" His eyes narrowing, Starjun slammed his hand down on the table. "You did what!? I thought we had a deal Nayuki!"

"We were going to have a deal if Ichiryu didn't agree to have my daughter marry on of the Heavenly Kings. But he did and Sani accepted it. That is why you are not getting the deal."

"I tried to do this with you the right way Nayuki. I will get the ingredients that you have whether you like it or not. By force if I need to." So angry now, Starjun flung his hand and sent the table flying across the room. "Do you understand me Nayuki?"

"I told you when I talked to you Starjun that I was going to the IGO first. I told you that either way, either you or Sani had to marry my daughter for one year, consummate the marriage at least one time and be seen together. But going to you or not depended on what happened with Ichiryu and Sani. It went well so there was no point in calling you. And as far as the ingredients, the biggest part of what we have isn't even here right now."

Shaking from the anger, Starjun narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that? Why aren't they there with you right now?"

"I already sent them with Toriko and Coco."

"You bastard." Starjun then slammed the phone down as he fisted one hand. "So Toriko and Coco have it. I need to get to them before they get it to the IGO."


	5. Chapter 5

"And that is Life."

Looking up, Saya gasped to see it. It was a huge city with a giant tree right in the middle of it. And all of it sat on a pillar that stuck out of the ground like a huge castle tower. "Oh my….."

"I love coming to this place." He then looked over at her and smiled. "And since this is your first time, I am going to have a couple of people take you around and get you the best treatment that you can get."

Gasping as she turned to him, Saya then dropped her head as she sunk in her seat. "You don't have to do all of that." Taking a deep breath she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "Just walk around with me for a while, then I can find a quiet place and do some crochet. I am good with that."

"Unheard of." When she jerked shocked eyes back up to her again, Sani turned his eyes to the ever growing Life. "This is your first time here, and forced into it or not, you are my wife at the moment. You are going to be pampered."

Giving him an odd look, Saya just blinked her eyes. She didn't know what to say to that one. "Okay then."

X

Walking out in time to see Sani's plane land, Yosaku blinked as he walked toward it. When the hatch opened he laughed. "I figured you would get here before Toriko and Coco but not this…" But then his eyes bugged out of his head when Sani jumped from the plane with a beautiful woman in his arms. "Sani who is…"

Sitting her down, Sani sighed. "It is a long story I will tell you later. But Yosaku I would like for you to meet my wife. Saya."

His jaw dropping open and then falling backwards, Yosaku was in total shock. That was the last thing that he would have ever expected to hear come out of Sani's mouth! He did expect him to one day tell everyone that he was gay. But never say my wife in the same sentence with a woman standing next to him!

Glaring now, Sani crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "What is that grotesque reaction for?"

Jumping up, Yosaku laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Sani but I just wasn't expecting that with your warped sense of what beauty is. In all honesty I figured that when you found someone to be with it was going to be someone who had the same warped ideas you got that was another man."

"What!?" His hair flaring out, Sani used his feelers and smacked Yosaku sending him back through the door on the other side of the landing pad. "How could you have ever thought that someone like me would ever do something that icky!?"

"Well you act like a woman when it comes to beauty and what not I figured that you would be attracted to a man." Laughing as he walked back through the door like nothing happened, Yosaku sighed. "Anyway. I just got a message from Coco. They are going to be here in about three more da ys."

"Perfect." Glancing down at Saya and how nervous she was acting, Sani sighed. "I am going to show her around a bit then have someone give her a day of pampering. Once she is doing that I will come back and talk to you." He then took her hand and walked away from Yosaku and down the outside of the landing pad.

Looking up at him now, Saya blinked and then dropped her head as she sighed. "You could have just told him the truth while I was standing there Sani. That we are married by force for a business deal."

Nodding as he looked down at her, Sani sighed. He has brought it up a few times himself. But if they were at least going to look like they are getting along, they both needed to not act like this is something that they both hate. Taking a deep breath he kept walking. "I may tell him at some point. But the way that I see it, we may have been forced into this, but there is no point in focusing on that now. We don't need to tell everyone what is going on exactly."

"But you said that you would talk to him later, while I was getting pampered." Her eyes back up on him, Saya blinked. "What did you mean by that if not about what is going on with you and I?"

Stopping before they reached ears that didn't need to know, Sani turned and looked down into her eyes. "Your father has an ingredient that I have been training since I was little to be able to go and get. In the Gourmet World. It is a desert ingredient called Earth. Last night Ichiryu came and told me that was among the first things that we will get this year. I want to know what he plans to do to grow it."

Following along with him now that he has let go of her hand, Saya blinked as she let her head fall to the side. "Do you know what it looks like?"

"I have a description of what it looks like though I have never seen it." Sani sighed as he smiled. "I am sure you will see it when the others get back."

Nodding, Saya then followed him on down the stairs and out into the city. But she thought she understood now. If he found out that her father has something that he wants, and doesn't have to go to Gourmet World for, that would explain the extra nice and just act like nothing is wrong. In her life, everyone wanted something. Whether it was from her, or from her father and they tried to use her to get it.

X

"We would love to do that for you sir."

Saya blinked as two girls reached out and took one of her hands each and started to lead her away. Looking over her shoulder she blinked. "Um Sani….."

"It's alright they know what they are doing. They will bring you to me when the day is over. Just relax and enjoy it." Once she was in the door, Sani sighed as he turned and headed for Yosaku again. Looking down at his left hand at the ring that he was going to have to wear for the next year. 'I still cannot believe what I have gotten myself into with this. But then again, I guess a few icky things to get to Earth without having to go in Gourmet World will be worth my while. And Ichiryu is right. The sooner I get it done the sooner it can be over with.'

X

With a sigh, Nayuki sat down at his desk with a smile. The other Kings would be there the next day to get Earth and a few other ingredients to take to Yosaku. But what they didn't know was that he had so much of it he could start the next crop for the world. And he would. Once Ichiryu made an announcement and set a price for everything he was getting bits of, he would unleash his crop on the world at half of what Ichiryu would and give him a run for the biggest controller of food that the modern Human World had.

"My Lord."

"Yes what is it?" Looking at his servant as he stepped in with a bow, Nayuki glared. He hated to be interrupted unless it was for a just cause. "Well?"

"We just got an email from one your men that you put in Life. It would seem that Lady Saya and Sani are there."

Blinking, Nayuki let his head fall to the side. "Just there or are they doing as I demanded in the contract and acting like a couple?"

Holding the picture out for him the servant smiled. "It would seem that they are doing as you requested My Lord."

Taking the picture, Nayuki smiled as he looked at it. "Great. Go." Once the servant was gone he leaned back in his chair and held the picture at arms length. They were walking through the city, hand in hand and his daughter had a smile. He couldn't care less if she was happy or not. All he wanted was what he hoped she would come back with when the year was over and the marriage was dissolved.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sani."

Looking up when he heard his name, Sani went wide eyed to see Saya standing there next to the women who did her make over. "Oh my."

Turning to the girl next to her, the lady smiled brightly. "Doesn't she look just perfect? As promised she was delivered after a full on makeover."

Standing, Sani walked over to her and smiled. "Thank you very much." Once she was walking away, Sani looked down at Saya and reached out making her look up at him as he smiled. "Saya?"

Blinking, then turning her head so she could put it back down, Saya took a nervous breath. "I am just not used to this sort of thing. A pair of jeans and a shirt is good for me. I don't like dressing up and doing make up. The only thing I would like to keep is how they got my hair shiny. It reminds me of the only picture of my mom."

With a deep sigh, Sani took her hand and lead her away from where they were and to a more private place. Sitting down on a bench with her, he reached out again and made her look at him with a rather serious look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Her eyes on the verge of tears, Saya took a deep breath. "I tried to tell you. But you insisted that it happen and wouldn't let me get it out that I don't like it."

Turning her head away from him again she hugged herself. "But I went along with it also because I thought that I might be able to get used to it. But I am sorry Sani I just can't do this every day. I don't think that I could ever live up to what you think is beautiful." Standing Saya turned to him as she kept her head down. "I am actually really tired right now and I would like to go somewhere I can rest. Where are we staying for the night."

Standing as well, Sani reached out and got her head on both sides as he made her look up at him. "Part of the reason why I agreed so easily to this marriage was because you were beautiful sitting there in Ichiryu's office. I did this because I thought that you would like it. If you didn't want too, then you should have told me Saya."

Tears now forming, Saya just looked into his blue eyes. "I tried Sani. I did. You wouldn't let me get two words in before you pushed me into those women and walked away. How could I tell you if you won't listen to me? Please I just want to get comfortable and lay down."

Letting go of her head Sani took her by the hand and sighed. "Alright then I will show you where the hotel is."

Nodding as she walked hand in hand with him, Saya could feel the tears building in her eyes. She knew that if she was forced into a marriage that it would not be an easy thing. But she never thought that she would be married to someone like Sani. He was absolutely stunningly handsome. Strong. And blue eyes that she could get lost in without a problem.

But his very presence is overpowering. He insists on things that she has no clue what they are or how to do them. And from what she had heard today, his standards of beauty don't compare to her at all. More than once she heard the whispers of those trying to make her 'beautiful' talking about how they couldn't believe that Sani would marry someone as plain as she was. So far, her first trip to Life was nothing but depressing for her.

Reaching the hotel, Sani went right to the room and in the door. Shutting it behind them he turned to her as she stood to the side with her head down. "Saya…." But then he sighed as he closed his eyes. "I am going to go and get something to eat for the two of us. I will be right back. He then turned and left the room.

Once he was gone, Saya couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face as she looked around at the one bed, and then ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning on the door she slid down as she let out small sobs. 'Oh Mama. I was hoping that this was going to be my saving grace. But somehow I don't think it is. Do you think that you could help me somehow? Make something happen between us that could show him that we are a good thing. Please? I can't go back to him. I can't go back to Nayuki. I just can't.'

X

Walking back into the room, Sani had a tray of food in his hand for each of them. Seeing her at the table with her yarn, she was back in her jeans and t-shirt and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Going and sitting her food in front of her, Sani sat across from her. He wanted to say something, but just didn't know what to say to her on this one. He knew that his sister would have hated everything that they did with her today. But he knew that his sister was a big tomboy unless it came to Toriko. He figured she would like to be pampered since it didn't sound like she was happy when she was with her father.

So, instead of saying anything, they just sat and ate in silence. But he had his feelers all over her and she was a rollercoaster of emotion at the moment. 'Hopefully when Rin gets here she can get her to relax again and maybe open up to her and give me an insight as to what I can do to make this next year go by with as little stress as we can.'

After a few moments he blinked as he watched as she put her yarn away, and then went to one side of the bed and lay down, curling over and putting her back to him. He just sat there and watched her for a moment. Glancing at the clock and seeing just how late it was, he sighed as he moved to the bed as well and lay down on the other side.

But hearing the small sob come from the other side of the bed, Sani turned and faced her. He thought that being married, cuddling, sex, it was all just icky to him. He didn't want any part of it at all. But he also didn't want a year of this either.

Reaching over he looped his arm around her waist and brought her to the middle of the bed as he moved as well. When she tensed the second that her back touched his chest, Sani sighed as he closed his eyes, only leaving the one arm around her waist. "Don't get all tense that is going to happen at some point, but not tonight. I really am sorry about today Saya. I didn't mean to hurt you with what I did and I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me. I just really wanted to show you what it was like to be pampered too, since it didn't sound like you got much of it with your father."

Relaxing some, Saya now shook as she covered her mouth. After a few deep breaths she closed her eyes as tight as she could. "I am sorry too. I should have been more vocal. I just don't want to go back there with…." But she couldn't say it. Not yet. Not here.

"Even after this year is over, if you don't want to go live with your father again, you won't have too. Ichiryu will make sure of that and so will I." Taking a deep breath as he finally felt her start to relax without shaking. "There we go. Sleep. We are going to stay in life for a few days, then you will get to meet everyone and we will go home after that. Alright?"

Nodding, Saya smiled but the tears still streamed. "Thank you Sani."

X

"You are here late. Well late at night but early. I was not expecting you until tomorrow morning." Nayuki stood in his robe in the front room of his home as he welcomed the Heavenly Kings into his home. "Is something wrong?"

With a glare, Toriko had his arms crossed. "Well yes and no. Yes because the Gourmet Corp was after us. And no because we made it here in one piece. They knew your name by heart."

Fearing that Starjune would do just this, Nayuki sighed as he dropped his eyes. "I feared as much. One of the Vice Chef's Starjune wanted the marriage with Saya and the ingredients that I have. But I wouldn't even speak to him about it until I talked to Ichiryu about having her marry Sani first. I was so elated when he agreed. I would have had to have turned my back to him either way. I could never seen my little girl with one of them." He then turned to a servant. "Please show them to their rooms."

"We would actually all like to stay in the same room if you would sir." Speaking now Coco smiled as he closed his eyes. "If that is alright with you?"

"Of course. Have a couple extra beds took to one room." He then gave them a bow. "I will meet the four of you here in the morning and I will show you where the ingredients are that you are going to be taking this time."

X

Once they were in the room, Toriko used his sense of smell along with Terry and then glared at Coco. "What did you see Coco?"

His arms crossed as he sat at the table, Coco sighed. "That was scripted. It wasn't a lie exactly, but I think there was more to it. However, we are only going to get one important ingredient each time we come. So we can't say anything yet. This time it is Earth. We have to wait."

Nodding, Rin sighed as she laid her head on Toriko's lap. "At least with Sani she is alright." But then she yawned as she felt sleep tugging at her. "I am going to sleep."

"Good idea." Looking over at Komatsu, Toriko was going to ask why he was so quiet, but then saw that he was already laying out on one of the beds out like a light. "I guess tomorrow we get to see Earth. But we should really wait and let Sani try it first. He has been the one after it for the longest."

"Indeed. I have a feeling that when we get to Life, we are going to get to meet his bride as well." Coco then smiled as he closed his eyes. "Poor girl. I really hope he hasn't drove her insane yet."

X

A/N: This story will be updated again on September 21, 2017


	7. Chapter 7

It has been near a week, and while on the outside, everything seemed fine with Sani and Saya, inside, Saya was still an emotional wreck. She wasn't exactly sure how to act now that they had a little fight. But at the same time she figured that she should just roll with it for a while. Once they had their first, and according to Sani, one and only time, sleeping together she knew what she was going to do. Several times a month, they would be seen different places together and play the happily married couple like they agreed to do for a year. But other than that, she would rather live by herself than with someone who clearly saw anything with relationships and love as less than beautiful.

"Are you alright Saya?" Looking down at her as she stood at his side, Sani was finding it harder and harder to read her. He knew she was upset still through his feelers. But she never said anything to him and hardly spoke in public. It was like she was forcing herself to act. It bothered him, but at the same time it didn't.

Looking up at him with a smile, Saya nodded. "I am fine. Today is the day that we meet your friends and your sister right? Isn't one of them the one that created century soup?"

"That's right. I call him Matsu but his name is Komatsu. And my sister's name is Rin." Looking back out from his vantage point, Sani sighed as he smiled with crossed arms. "And they should have Earth with them. That is what I want to see most of all."

Blinking as she gave him an odd look, her hair down and flowing today, Saya sighed. "Wait you are more excited about seeing an ingredient than you are your own sister? I would be more excited to see family than food."

"Rin knows how I am. In fact mostly what we do around each other is fight. It's fine." But seeing how she dropped her head with a sigh he blinked. "Did I say something?"

"Yes and no. You didn't because what you said is probably true, but you did because I don't understand it. You said yourself over the last week that the only family you have really is Ichiryu, Rin, Toriko, and Coco. Yet you aren't excited to see any of them. Just what they have with them. I don't understand that at all." With a deep sigh Saya moved from his side and sat on a bench. "It just really doesn't make sense to me."

Turning back to watch for them, Sani sighed with a small smile. "It will eventually. I am a gourmet hunter. Same as Toriko and Coco. They are happy to see others as well, but they flip out over food. Toriko most of all. That oaf has a one track mind when it comes to food and can out eat just about anyone else in the world. The more you are around them as gourmet hunters, the more you will understand that we do that because of the food. It is nothing personal, just how we are."

"I guess so." Saya let out another sigh as she looked out over the land. The scenery that surrounded Life was breathtaking. Reaching in her bag she now carried with her, Saya pulled out her pencils and a sketch pad. 'I can at least draw while we wait for them. Who knows how long we are going to be standing here and watching today.'

Looking back to see what she was doing, Sani blinked. He hadn't seen her draw before. Wondering if she was any good he moved around to stand behind her and his eyes go wide. She was an exceptional artist. "That is amazing."

"You don't have to complement it if you don't really like it." Half smiling, Saya kept sketching. "It is just a hobby that I have when I don't have my yarn."

"You should never own yarn again. Just a sketch and it is a work of art." Looking down at her with a smile, Sani had soft eyes. "I don't complement things that easily. That is one thing you are going to learn about me in the next year. If I give a complement to someone for something, it is because I truly feel that way about what they are doing."

Blushing as she smiled and dropped her head back down to her work, Saya took a deep breath. "I am glad you like it then. I taught myself when I would run out of yarn at home when I was little. I just never stopped I guess."

"It is a true work of art." Sani stood there and was watching her draw with a smile. But he could feel eyes on them. Not that far away. Using his feelers he found him. He didn't seem that strong, but he had a camera. 'Probably from Nayuki to make sure that we are acting the part of a happily married couple when we are in public together. I have to wonder what he truly wants with this marriage?'

"Earth to Sani! Really."

Blinking, Sani looked up to see Toriko, Rin, Coco, Komatsu and Terry standing there. Sani then glared at his sister. "What are you talking about?"

"We walked up and said hi. Your wife looked up at us but you were just starring off." Rolling her eyes, Rin walked away from Toriko and to the now standing Saya. "You must be Saya right?"

"I am. And you must be Rin. Sani has told me about you and your friends." Shaking her hand, Saya smiled as she held her sketch book. "It is really nice to meet everyone."

"Like wise. So how has it been being married to my princess of a brother?" Laughing Rin ignored the glare from her brother as she stood next to Saya. "What do you say we let the boys do what they are going to do and you and I go get to know each other? It may only be for a year but I am glad to finally have a girl around other than that dumb reporter."

Smiling, Saya needed a break from him for a while anyway. "I think that sounds good."

"Great!" Rin then took her hand and walked off as she waved to the rest of them. "Catch you all later." But she had something else in mind to talk to her about. She wanted to know why no one at her father's house wanted to talk about her and acted like they were scared to death when her name was brought up. While they told Sani about Starjun and the Gourmet Corp she was going to see what was going on with her.

"Hey Rin!" When she stopped just before she turned the corner, He smiled to see Terry already up with them. "Take Terry with you." Toriko then smiled as the three rounded the corner. He hoped like crazy when he married her that it wouldn't change anything between them, and it really hasn't. Not at all.

But then he turned to a rather excited looking Sani and sighed. "You could have at least said bye to her you know Sani. In some way, she is your wife at the moment you know."

"Yeah I know. Anyway did you really get it? You got what I wanted to go to gourmet world for?" His eyes were almost stars as he looked at the large packs on the back of Toriko and Coco. Earth was in there somewhere!

"We got it but before you see it or taste it Sani you need to know that there is more going on with Nayuki than we think. Or the old man thinks I would be willing to bet." Toriko sighed as he crossed his arms when Sani glared at him. "The Gourmet Corp attacked us, Starjun leading the fight. Telling us we were never going to get to Nayuki to get anything. That it was all theirs."

Nodding Coco then drew his attention as he sighed. "And while we were there, he didn't ask once if we knew how his daughter was. In fact whenever her name came up, those that worked for him that were near us scattered like dust in the wind."

"Really. Well we aren't staying here in Life too much longer. I want to know if there is any Earth for Matsu to make and give some to Yosaku. Or if I will need to come back. Then we are going to go back to the house that Ichiryu had set up for us." Blinking as he looked down at Komatsu, he sighed. "If you do end up cooking anything tonight, I would like for you to take her with you and show her some things. She was actually able to impress me with some rather common ingredients last week."

Nodding Komatsu smiled. "I can do that. I learn every time I watch Granny Setsu, I would love to help someone else."

"Right. Well right now let's get to Yosaku. He will tell you if there is enough for you to eat some now or if you have to wait." Coco then turned and lead the group away.

A glance back where Rin and Saya went, and Sani took up the rear. That was all he needed. The way they talk, it was like the Gourmet Corp are going after her father, so they may come after her. He hated fighting useless fights more than anything.

X

Once they were seated in the back of a small outdoor café, Rin gave Terry a hard look and waited for him to nod back to her. She then turned to Saya and sighed. "Look first and foremost I don't want you to take this the wrong way. And it has nothing to do with my brother, he is a princess that needs his head slapped a few times I think. But I was with Toriko and Coco when they got what they did from your father." When she flinched and dropped her head, Rin crossed her arms as she relaxed. "What is the deal with him Saya? And why everyone there was terrified to talk about you. I had a maid bring tea when Komatsu and I waited in a room while they went to get the ingredients. I asked if she knew you and she turned ghostly white and ran out of the room, dropping other tea cups and not turning back."

Shaking as hard as she could at the moment, Saya didn't know what to do. She thought for sure that he would have told them not to act like that with someone coming that would have contact with her at some point. And from the look in Rin's eyes she wasn't just going to let it go. "I would really rather not talk about that please."

"I am not dropping it." Rin narrowed her eyes at her, but then gasped when she saw the tears falling from her face past her eyes. "Saya what is going on? If we know what is going on, then we can fix it. Even Sani wouldn't let you get hurt by someone, even if he was angry with you. What is the deal with you and Nayuki?"

Covering her mouth as she tried to fight the sobs, Saya shook violently. Did she dare tell what he has done? Or would his threat really stand true? "I don't know if I can Rin."

Reaching over and touching her leg, pulling her tear filled eyes up to hers, Rin smiled. "Tell me. I promise, that between Sani, Coco Toriko and Ichiryu. No one will ever get near you to touch you. What is it?"

A few deep breaths then she dropped her head and tried to calm down. After a few moments, Saya kept her eyes closed as the tears still streamed down her face. "He isn't my true father."


	8. Chapter 8

"He isn't? Is he your step father then?" Rin wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. But now that she saw him, she looked nothing like him. Except for the black hair part.

Looking around, Saya was still shaking. She didn't want to talk about it out here like this in the open. She knew that he was going to have her followed. "I…." But then she gasped when Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the hotel, with the wolf right on their heals. "Rin…."

"Just come on. We are going somewhere more private for the rest of our conversation." Rin had hard eyes as she made her way to the hotel, then let Saya lead the way to the room that she and Sani were staying in. Once in she locked the door, had Terry use his nose then turned to the now curled up Saya on the bed. "Tell me what he is to you Saya and why you are terrified. There is no one near, no one can hear."

Shaking as she held her breath to fight back the sobs, Saya kept her eyes closed. Taking a few deep breaths as her eyes cried, Saya hugged herself. "I don't know if I dare say it Rin. I am sorry. I don't want him to…."

"Either you tell me, or we will find out either way it goes going back and forth to his house." When shocked eyes jerked up to her, Rin stood at the foot of the bed with crossed arms and a hard look. "Like I told you before Saya, no one here will let him hurt you. Even Sani. He could swear that he never wants to see you again one second, but the next be there to protect you. That's just the way he is. He may be a princess but he is by no way weak and he wouldn't just let you get hurt by anyone. So out with it."

Dropping her head and her shoulders, Saya took a deep breath as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I found out about five years ago. He killed my father while Mama was pregnant with me. He started to come around to help Mama out, and then invited her to move in with him. That's when he did a test on her. Said something about me having gourmet cells and he wanted someone who could use them. Mama tried to leave, but that is when the abuse started. Once I was born, and didn't know how to use my so called gourmet cells for anything, the abuse started with me."

"Saya…." Moving to sit next to her Rin let her eyes half close as she touched her and she flinched. "I am sorry."

"He told me that until he can get the power I have because of the gourmet cells, he will never really let me go. And that if I told anyone he was going to kill me." No longer able to stop them, Saya erupted in a mess of sobs. She has never told anyone about that before. It felt liberating and terrifying all at the same time.

Moving around and wrapping her arms around the girl, Rin sighed as she flinched then melted into her arms as she sobbed even harder. She probably couldn't remember the last time someone was nice to her it would seem. "It's alright Saya. You don't ever have to worry about Nayuki ever again. The guys won't let it. We just have to go along with the plan so that we can get the stuff he has, before the Gourmet Corp do alright?" When she nodded Saya smiled. "That's good. Ichiryu plans to share it with the world, they want total control of it. We just don't want that to happen."

X

His arms crossed as he lead the way out of Yosaku's Sani was not in the best of moods at the moment. There was not enough Earth for them to make so he could eat it right now. He was not happy about it, but at least he didn't have to risk the Gourmet World to go and try to find it. It was right here and he would be back in the three months that Yosaku said that it would take.

"So what is it like for you to be married Sani?"

Looking at Toriko, Sani glared. "Is that some sort of a trick question Toriko?"

Laughing as they headed the direction that Rin and Saya went, Toriko shook his head. "I was just asking you a question is all. You are married you know."

With a sigh as he turned and looked straight Sani sighed. "It isn't different at all. We have an understanding of how the year is going to be and that is about all I can say." When he felt eyes on him, Toriko, Coco and Komatsu all had curious looks on him. "Just leave it at that right now." He then turned a glare to a bush as his feelers expertly knocked him out. 'I wonder how many he is going to send. That is going to get rather annoying.'

Once they got far enough away from that, Toriko sighed. "You know it might have done more to make him go away Sani if you were to just confront him."

"Except that he is not there watching me Toriko. Or rather Saya and me and Saya when we are together." Turning to Toriko he spoke in a whisper. "Talking with Saya since we have been here, it is clear that there is something off about her father and then what you said when you got here. I just don't know what it has to do with her yet."

"I am sure that Rin knows by now." Turning the corner, Toriko blinked. "This is where she said she was going to take her to talk to her." Using his nose he blinked as he walked on. "They went this way."

A few blocks down, Sani sighed. "The way that they went I would say that they are back in our hotel room." He then took the lead and walked through the roads and right to the room. Blinking as he walked in and Rin had her finger to her mouth telling them to be quiet. A strange sort of feeling came over him, he felt sorry for Saya. It was clear as she lay there with her head in Rin's lap that she cried herself to sleep. She was still tense too. "Rin?"

Gently moving her head off of her lap and going for the balcony as the others followed, Rin sighed as Toriko stood behind her with his arm around her waist. "If it is true, according to her, Nayuki told her that she has gourmet cells. That he wants the power that they have, but she can't use them. He killed her real father, tricked her mother into moving in with him, and when she tried to leave, the abuse started with her mother. When she couldn't use her gourmet cells it started with her. He told her that he was going to kill her if she didn't do what he said, or if she told anyone."

"Poor girl. I knew there was something off the way that they all acted." Coco looked back in at the sleeping girl in the bed. "One thing that is going for us right now, is that for at least the next year, she is safe from him and what he would do to her. I would hope he knows what would happen to him if he hurt her right now."

"Indeed." Sani just stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at Saya. He hated the married part. But he couldn't let someone hurt her, not knowing this. "I think that I am going to take her back home in the morning. She hasn't had an easy time here at Life I am afraid."

"What did you do to her Sani?"

Turning to find the glaring eyes of his sister Sani sighed. "It wasn't anything that I did on purpose Rin so just stop." Turning back to his wife, he sighed. "The way she talked before we left to come here the morning after we were married, she had never had a spa day so to speak. So, while I talked to Yosaku the first day we were here I had some of the other girls here give her a full treatment. She was ravishing. But she didn't like it at the same time, and it was a small bit of an argument. But it was resolved before the next morning. Until next time." He then waved his hand in the air as he walked in his room and shut the door behind him, letting the shades close.

Going to the bed he sighed as he reached out and gently laid his hand on her head. "I think that open communication is going to be pivotal in going forward Saya. But we will talk about it tomorrow on the way home." He then used his feelers so he didn't wake her up and turned her around on the bed and then lay down next to her. His eyes going wide when she rolled and grabbed his clothes and tensed as tears started to fall from shut eyes. And for the first time since he was forced into this marriage, he wrapped his arms around her and let her curl up next to him, and didn't see it as something disgusting. 'Oh Saya.'


	9. Chapter 9

Doing everything that she can to avoid looking at Sani, Saya was a tense and nervous wreck at the moment. She didn't know what it was about Rin the night before that made her feel like she could tell her it all. All the abuse, vile things he said and threatened her with. And what would happen to her if she was sent home from this 'marriage' with Sani.

But she didn't think about the fact that she was Sani's sister! Now she was worried to death that she told him everything she told her. It wasn't exactly something that she wanted the world to know, but at the same time she couldn't say that she didn't want her husband to know. 'But how can I bring it up and ask him if Rin talked to him? If she didn't tell him then he is going to ask why I wanted to know what she said to him and I will have to go through that again. Oh man what do I do!?'

Giving her an odd look as he flew, Sani sighed as he closed his eyes. "Relax Saya. I know what you two talked about last night already." When she flinched and dropped her head, he sighed. "I am not going to tell you to talk about it Saya. But if you ever feel like you do need to talk about it, you can come to me and tell me what is on your mind. No matter what it is. And I think that this trip to Life has proven also that we both need to listen and talk to each other better than we have up to this point. And more openly without feeling like we can't tell the other what is going on."

Now truly scared to death, Saya didn't know what he was going to do. He talked like he was going to keep the marriage going but he didn't say if he was or wasn't. And while she dreaded knowing the answer, she also had to know what the answer to that was. "Well now that you know the truth about Nayuki and that he really isn't my father, does that change anything? Between us that is?"

Letting out a long sigh, Sani kept his eyes out the window. "It only changes one thing. The year-long marriage is still going to happen. There are other things that Ichiryu wants that he has. So I have to keep it going for that reason if nothing else." Giving her a glance and putting his feelers all over her he turned back. "The one thing that it changes is that I don't have time to sit around and wait for the thought to not make me sick. The act of consummating this marriage needs to happen sooner rather than later."

When he felt her flinch hard he sighed as he reached over and held her hand. "Don't worry everything will be alright when it happens. But once that is done, we just keep things the way they are, and when the year is out you will be set free to find someone else to love you. You will not be going back to him and that is final."

Jerking her head up to look at him like he had ten heads, Saya was shaking hard right now. She couldn't believe what she just heard him say to her! "Wait really? You mean it?"

Giving her soft eyes, Sani sighed. "I mean it. I could never send you back to him knowing that all you are going to do is get hurt or worse. It won't happen. Regardless of what is going on between us."

Dropping her head as she covered her mouth with her other hand, Saya couldn't stop the sobs as she tried to even her breathing. "Thank you Sani. Thank you so much you have no idea what that means to me." But then when she felt him squeeze her hand she looked up at him and her eyes went even wider. He had a true, sweet smile for her as he looked at her. It was a smile that just told her that everything was going to be alright. It made her feel safe right now. And right now that is what she needed from someone more than anything. To feel safe.

X

Storming into the Nayuki's office with a glare as he marches right up to him and grabs him by his clothes. "What the hell is going on Nayuki? I want to know what is really going on. You know why my Master wanted the girl. Why did you go to Ichiryu then?"

With a smile as he was held off the ground, Nayuki laughed. "Are you going to kill me or hear me out Starjun?" When he was dropped to the floor he fixed his clothes and sat down. "She is part of a plan that I have. Your Master wants to extract her gourmet cells and use them for himself. What I want is a little different and I will have it within a year to eighteen months I am sure. All he has to do is wait that long."

Crossing his arms as he glared at him, Starjun was more than a little suspicious of what his intentions were at the moment. "Really? And what can someone who doesn't even know how to use her cells do for someone like you in the next eighteen months?"

Giving him a sly smile, Nayuki crossed his arms. She had amazing gourmet cells that would let her walk anywhere in the Gourmet World and her body not even feel the effects of it. Just like walking around there in the Human World. Couple that passed down to a child with exceptional gourmet cells from one of the Kings. It would be unstoppable. "I want a child of one of the Heavenly Kings to raise as my own. Once she is back here, I take the kid from her and you take her to her death for her cells. That simple."

Without a single word, Starjun just stands there for a few moments before he leaves with his hands fisted at his side. All the signs showed that God was going to show itself in the Gourmet World soon. That was one reason why his Master wanted the girl to take her cells. To put them in not only himself, but everyone else as well. That way the hunt for God can go faster, and not have to use a GT. But there was something else he was up too and he was going to find out what it was.

Stopping at the gate he turned and glared at the smug look that Nayuki had as he stood in the window looking back at him. 'I will figure out what your ultimate plan is and I won't let it come to pass. Watch.'

X

Laughing as he watched Starjun get on his dragon and leave, Nayuki sighed. "By the time you get your hands on her, I will have an ultimate Gourmet Hunter that will find God before anyone else can. Even as a child. The IGO and the Gourmet Corp have limited time left before I take over not only Human World but Gourmet World as well."

But hearing a knock on the door, Nayuki turned with a glare. "Who is it?"

"It's me. I have your pictures that you wanted."

With a smile as he turned and sat down, Nayuki sighed. "Come in then come in and lay them out on the desk." Watching with anticipation as he did just as he was told, Nayuki's heart started to beat out of control. They two actually looked like things were going good with them. "Things are progressing amazingly it would seem for me. Good job on the pictures."

Giving a bow, the photographer smiled. "I am glad you like them. I will just take my payment and then be on my way then."

"Payment yes I have that here." He then looked up at him with a smile as he pulled a small gun from his pocket and shot him in the head. "You won't be telling anyone about this job anymore. Poor guy got ravaged by wild beasts." He then turned back to the pictures and smiled as he went over them again. "Soon you will fulfill what I want Saya. The whole reason I killed your father and then your mother. You will bring the child home, and then in the middle of the night you are going missing and I will raise this child like my own. I will be invincible."


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing a knock as she left her room, Saya turned and smiled to see Rin, Toriko and Komatsu walking in. Laughing a little as Rin went to her and hugged her. "It is good to see you Rin. What are you doing here? We were not expecting you until next week."

"We were in town and Komatsu got some new stuff at the market so we figured we would stop by. You are going to get another cooking lesson from Komatsu while those two talk." Rin then laughed as she smiled and gave her a nod.

"Well come on then Saya. I got a lot of rare stuff from the market. And Toriko got me some stuff that he had stashed away from a hunt if you can believe that. He eats everything even his own house." Komatsu laughed as he walked in the kitchen with Rin and Saya following him.

Sitting on the couch with Sani, Toriko gave him a wink. "So Sani how have things been going with Saya this week? You two seemed to be on a good note when you left Life last week."

Shrugging his shoulders as he sighed with closed eyes, Sani took a deep breath. "It has been rather boring actually T."

Giving him a glare, Toriko sighed. "What the heck do you mean boring? You are a newly wed couple. It can't be that boring can it?"

"it can actually." Looking up at the ceiling Sani sighed again. "Since we have been back home, she has the same routine it seems. She makes breakfast, lunch and dinner. Cleans up afterwards. When she isn't cooking or reading she does that crochet stuff. I mostly just stay in my bedroom."

Glaring at him even more, Toriko crossed his arms. "Wait just a second. I get the beauty look you have on it. I think it is stupid but I get it. But come on Sani. Can't you even at least try to be her friend for a year? Let alone act like a husband?"

Both looking at the kitchen door when they heard Saya and Rin giggle, Sani let out a long sigh. "I guess. It will be easier when I can force myself to just do the deed with her once so that I can relax knowing that isn't hanging over my head. I know you aren't going to like this, but that dreadful act is all that I see when I look at her right now. Once I can get that out of the way it will not be as bad I don't think."

"You know I do hope you have never said that to her. Talk about a way to crush someone with something like that." Flashes of his wedding night with Rin, and Toriko reached over and grabbed Sani's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "You do know that when you do this, you have be gentle and slow with her right? It is going to hurt her enough being her first time, if you are just rushy and pushy it is going to really hurt her you know this right?"

"I am not stupid Toriko I do know this." Pulling away from him, Sani just closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. He was hoping that if he just looked at it as a role to play, almost as if he was acting for a movie, that it wouldn't be so bad and he would be able to at least get through it that way.

X

Standing back and watching as Komatsu and Saya cooked, Rin laughed. "You really should be a chef. I bet that with you being Sani's wife and all, Komatsu may be able to get you a job cooking with him at the hotel."

Nodding, Komatsu looked up at her. "Sure thing. I could make you my personal assistant so that you can see how I do everything."

Blinking then giving him a nod, Saya laughed. "I would like that very much actually. It will give me something to do to get me out of the house. If it isn't too much trouble."

Shaking his head as he scooped his veggies into the pot, Komatsu laughed. "No trouble at all. I will stop by in a couple of days and give you the paper to sign then you can come and cook with me." He then laughed as he looked up at her. "Also that way when I go on hunts with Toriko and Rin, my boss won't be able to yell at me for being a man down. The only reason why I still have my job is that it is owned by Ichiryu."

"I see. I would be grateful." Saya then did the same thing that Komatsu did then blinked as he put the lid on it. "So that's it?"

Nodding as he sat down, Komatsu laughed. "That's it. Now it just sits there for an hour or so and then it's done."

Moving to sit next to Saya as she sat at the table too, Rin closed her eyes as she smiled. "So how are things living with my brother in one place for a week? I know you stayed in the same hotel room in Life but this is different."

With a sigh as she smiled and dropped her head, Saya let her shoulders slump. "It has been alright I guess. Sani told me that I get to decorate every room in the house how I want to do it but his. But the only time that I really see him is when he comes out to eat once in a while. Other than that he just stays in his room." Hearing a growl, Saya looked up to see the glare on Rin's face at the door. "It is fine Rin. It is like I have my own place."

Turning back to her, Rin kept her arms crossed. "Really Saya?"

"Really." Laughing some as she sighed, Saya looked down at the table. "I don't have to worry what is going to happen to mea each time I go into or leave a room. And I have freedom to do what I want. So it really is fine. Please don't say anything to him Rin?"

"I can't just not say something Saya. It is not fine! He is being a jerk." Standing and going toward the door, Rin was ready to rip her brother a new one for treating Saya like he was. But when she felt someone grab her hand she turned into the pleading blue eyes of Saya. She clearly didn't want her to rock the boat so to speak. So she would just let it go for now. "Alright Saya. I will let it go for now but that isn't going to last forever. I am going to end up going off on him if he doesn't at least act like your friend."

Once she sat down, Saya gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you Rin. For understanding."

X

Through the whole meal, Sani kept his eyes on her wife. He could see that just looking at her was making her rather uncomfortable. But at the same time, he knew the longer he put off what needed to be done with her, the worse it was going to be for him.

"Earth to Sani!"

Blinking as he turned and looked at Toriko, Sani blinked. "What? You don't have to shout like that and be so rude."

"I said your name like ten times." Shaking his head as he sighed as Rin and Saya started to clear the dishes away. "So we are taking a couple weeks off then Komatsu and I are going to go see what we can find on a hunt somewhere. Nothing particular just out for a hunt. You should come? Rin and I already talked about it and she wants to stay here with Saya for a while. They are sisters now you know."

"We will see about that T." Sani then stood with them and put his hands on his hips. "After all you know that if there is no beauty, nor if they look like they could taste very good I will not step in at all."

"Yeah like the Rockdrums. You princess." Rin glared at her brother as she stepped up next to Toriko and smiled at him. "Ready? I offered to stay and help Saya with the dishes but she said she wanted to do them then she was going to go lay down for a while."

"Right." Turning to Sani, Toriko sighed. "Just remember what I said. And let me know if you are going with us or not." He then gave a wave as they left. He hoped that Sani really did understand that he can't do the pushy stuff in that and rush through it.

Sitting back down on the couch, Sani had his eyes at the door as he waited for her to come through. The sooner the better it was going to be for them he guessed. When he heard her sigh, he knew she was done. Standing he walked up behind her as she turned to go in her room and put an arm around her waist stopping her making her flinch and shake. "It is alright sigh. But it is time."

Not giving her a moment to process it, Sani turned her to face him as he kept her pulled flush against him and dipped his head kissing her mouth with his own. But this wasn't a 'let me feel sorry for you' or 'let me feel sorry for myself' kiss. He was actually diving into the roll full force. To him it was going to be just like a beautiful romantic movie and he was the main character.

Tense at first as he kissed her, Saya shook hard. Was he even going to consider that she was still a virgin? Or was he going to just want to rush through it and get done fast. But the longer that the kiss went on. The way he held her so tight and so close. And yet gentle at the same time. She didn't know how, but she just knew that he was going to do this the right way. Finally giving in to the feelings that he had coursing her right now, Saya went limp in his arms and sighed as he lifted her in his arms and headed for his room.


End file.
